Quando foi?
by Sakura7 keiko
Summary: Ele não sabia em que momento a prima tinha se tornado tão sedutora, mas ele bem que gostava dela assim. Hinata OOC NejiHina.


Yoo minna. Mais uma fic. Minha primeira NejiHina, amo o casal. Tem cenas meio fortes ok x.x

Espero que vocês gostem.

Naruto não me pertence, não mesmo, é uma pena!

* * *

**Quando Foi?**

Esperava que algo novo acontecesse

Ele se perguntava quando a prima tinha deixado de ser a garota tímida e inocente para se tornar a mulher falsa e manipuladora que era agora.

E ele também se perguntava por que era o único que a via assim.

- Pa-pa... Pai, e-eu poss-o i-ir à festa de a-ani-ver-ver-sário da vi-la? – Perguntava ela olhando para o chão e batendo os dedos como se estivesse nervosa. Ela não estava. Nunca estava.

Neji apenas revirava os olhos, como não podiam ver era a mesma cena toda vez. Ela era cínica se aproveitaria dele como fazia sempre.

- Não é lugar para uma menina de família, você não precisa de festas.

- Ma-mas, to-todas as me-e-ni-nas vão, Neji-nii-san c-ui-da de mim.

E ele revirou os olhos, entediado, novamente.

Era tão cômodo pra ela. Fazia a ceninha de garota tímida, inocente, indefesa. Depois jogava toda a responsabilidade pra ele. Alem do mais, que figura passa mais segurança do que um primo que te cuide em qualquer circunstancia? Ou melhor, do que um sobrinho confiável pra manter sua filhinha inocente longe dos "perigos" que os outros jovens ofereciam.

- Que seja... Neji tome conta dela.

E ele nem queria ir aquela festa estúpida.

Assim que Hiashi saiu da sala Neji pode vislumbrar aquele sorriso malicioso que vinha ocupando os lábios da prima nos últimos 2 anos.

- Obrigada, Neji-niisan. – Ela ainda deu mais um risinho sarcástico antes de se retirar como o pai.

Neji não sabia mais como controlar-se com aquela garota, qualquer hora poderia tomar uma atitude que ela não gostasse.

Hinata tinha plena noção dos joguinhos que fazia com o primo. Não tinha certeza do porque fazer, mas gostava de fazer. Gostava de tirá-lo do sério, de vê-lo bravo. De ter ele perto. Gostava de provocar.

Ele estava pronto, sentado, esperando por ela. Sabia o que ia acontecer. Os anos tinham feito daquela menina uma mulher, e ela sabia muito bem como usar o corpo que Kami lhe dera, atormentando o próprio primo. Não que ela fosse uma mulher promiscua, não o era. Neji nunca tinha visto ela se aproximar de outros garotos como fazia com ele. Era por isso que apenas ele podia ver a pequena diabinha que tinham em casa.

Neji deixou seus pensamentos irem embora assim que a prima chegou, usava um casaco preto que cobria praticamente o corpo todo, seria chamada de beata se não fosse a maquiagem forte.

Hiashi podia cair naquela, mas não ele.

Assim que saíram de casa Neji já podia a ver desabotoando o casaco e revelando um vestido preto colado e curto, logo o casaco fora deixado atrás de uns arbustos.

- Bem melhor, não acha Neji?

Ele não se deu o trabalho de responder.

Podia se fazer de tímida, colocar responsabilidades em cima dele, mas o que a tornava pior era o que estava por vir.

Uma festa lotada, o cheiro de bebida e cigarro, música. A prima. Era de mais pra ele.

Ele já tinha ouvido aquela música em algum lugar. O ritmo lento e rápido ao mesmo tempo, entorpecente.

- Quero que dance comigo Neji. – Estava escuro e movimentado, ela sabia que ninguém veria e se aproveitava disso, colando corpo de propósito no dele. – Se você não fizer, outro vai fazer. – ela segurou uma das mãos dele, guiando-a até sua cintura. Ele podia sentir o calor da pele dele. Por Deus, como podia se sentir tão atraído pela prima? – Você não quer que outro faça!

Ele não queria. E não tinha como evitar. Em menos de um segundo já estava no meio da pista.

Vários corpos entravam em atrito com o dele, mas ele só sentia o dela. E como ela se mexia bem.

- Devoradora de homens. Faz você querer tudo, todo o amor dela. – Ela cantava com a musica, colada nele. Pele com pele. Ele se perguntava como conseguia se controlar tanto.

Ela fazia questão de esfregar seu corpo no dele sempre que podia, ela podia sempre. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados na maioria do tempo, mas resolveu analisar a situação. Ela mexendo todo o corpo com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Não pode deixar de perceber um cara olhando ela, olhando ela como ela olhava pra ele. Num reflexo ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela possessivamente.

- Não me provoque Hinata. – Ele sussurrou fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

- Faz você querer que nunca a tivesse conhecido. – Ela fechou os olhos, com os lábios entre abertos, ele se sentia hipnotizado.

Ele sempre caia na dela. Sem que ele pudesse controlar uma de suas mãos ia de encontro ao seio da garota. Kami, que corpo era aquele? Podia sentir os gemidos da prima no seu pescoço. – Continue me dê mais. – Ela pedia.

- Por que faz isso comigo Hinata?

- É você que me deixa assim. Você me coloca numa posição... hm... insana.

Ele já não podia mais resistir, ia agarrá-la, estava cansado de se manter passivo.

Ela notou que ele estava segurando ela mais forte do que nas outras vezes, e podia sentir a animação dele, se é que vocês me entendem. Agora era hora do grand finale.

- Neji, olha é a Sakura, te procuro quando quiser ir pra casa.

Era muito difícil pra ela sair assim sempre, mas tinha medo que ele continuasse o que ela começava. Saiu rápido, sem que ele pudesse a impedir, o coração ainda batia forte, dessa vez quase deixara ele continuar. Gostava dos braços fortes dele ao redor do seu corpo, gostava do jeito como ele tocava ela, como ele se excitava, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao pensar nisso. Era difícil resistir. Logo avistou um grupinho de meninas e foi até elas.

- O-oi m-e-e-ninas. – Elas sempre acreditavam.

Inferno, ele pensava, tinha se deixado levar, de novo. Mas ela estava enganada se achava que ia escapar daquele jeito. Resolveu ir até o bar e pegar o uma bebida para tentar se esfriar um pouco. Erro o dele, de onde estava podia ver perfeitamente a roda de meninas. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari e ela.

Hinata não perdeu a oportunidade de lançar olhares quentes ao primo. Ele já não se lembrava quantas doses tinha tomado.

Ver ela se fazendo de inocente, e logo lhe mandando aqueles olhares, ele não iria mais esperar. Caminhou em passos rápidos ate o pequeno grupo. Surpreendendo as meninas ao segurar a cintura da prima.

- A Hinata está indo pra casa, digam adeus.

- O-oqu-e e-e-stá fa...? – Ela não teve tempo de terminar, Neji tomou a palavra.

- Estou te levando pra casa, pare de gaguejar está me enchendo com isso.

- Ne-neji-niisan?

- Eu não sou seu irmão! Vocês não vão se despedir? Certo, então tchau, até a próxima. Vamos Hinata.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Agora sim estavam surpresas, uma frase sem gaguejar, num tom bem superior ao de Neji. Ela se soltou das mãos dele.

- Ah você vai sim, nem que eu tenha que te levar amarrada, você vai agora. – Neji se direcionou a prima, mais foi impedido.

- Não ouse tocar em mim. – Hinata deu um passo pra trás.

- Como se você não quisesse. Você já torrou a minha paciência Hinata. Agora vamos.

Neji praticamente arrastou Hinata até longe daquelas pessoas.

- O que deu em você? – Reclamava Hinata.

Logo ele a largou, com um pouco de violência, um empurrão forte em direção a um muro. Hinata sentiu as costas baterem no muro de pedras frias. Maior foi o choque ao sentir a respiração ofegante do primo batendo em seu pescoço.

- Eu to cansado dos seus joguinhos.

- Neji pare com isso. – Ela estava sentindo o jogo virar, ele provocando. Logo começou a sentir as pequenas mordidas pela pele. Algumas vezes ele dava pequenos beijinhos. Hinata sentia-se quente. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele nunca tinha agido daquele jeito. Um sussurro escapou dos seus lábios quando sentiu ele apertar seu corpo no dela com força, demonstrando o quanto a desejava. – N-Neji... P-or favor.

- Gaguejando de novo Hinata-sama?

O sorriso malvado no rosto dele fez com que um pouco da realidade caísse sobre os ombros da Hyuuga, com as mãos no peito dele o afastou.

- Não chegue perto de mim Neji.

- E o que você vai fazer? Contar pro seu pai? Contar pra ele que você me provoca há tempos? Não reclame agora Hinata.

Neji voltou a forçar seu corpo contra o da prima, dessa vez deixou suas mãos tocarem melhor as curvas dela. Neji sabia que ela queria se não quisesse teria reagido, era uma kunoichi, podia revidar, mesmo sabendo que ele era mais forte.

- Eu achei que você nunca ia tomar uma atitude Nejizinho.

O sorriso malicioso voltara aos lábios dela, mas dessa vez Neji estava decidido a acabar com aquele sorriso.

Logo seus lábios estavam sobre os dela. Selvagem, animalesco de certo modo, as línguas travavam aquela batalha infindável. Hinata sentia o coração dando voltas. Neji finalmente provava os lábios que tanto fantasiara beijar, eram ainda melhores que nos sonhos.

Logo o gosto metálico se juntava ao beijo, sangue. Hinata mordera Neji, mas mesmo assim ele não a largaria, a falta de ar estava deixando Hinata aflita, dava tapas no peito dele. Neji se separou dela analisando a figura ofegante. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e as bochechas vermelhas. Ele provavelmente estava igual só que com vestígios de sangue nos lábios.

- Você devia cooperar, vai ser melhor pra você.

Hinata lhe deu um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela não devia ter brincado tanto com ele.

* * *

Hinata abriu os olhos de vagar, reconhecia o quarto e não era o seu. Suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, assim como as dele. Sabia que aquilo ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, não eram mais crianças, já eram de maior, responsáveis por seus atos. Mas mesmo assim temia o que ia acontecer agora.

Fechou os olhos lembrando da noite anterior. Ela correndo dele, ele a segurando firme e a beijando cada vez mais. Os sentidos indo embora, andar em silencio pela casa para que ninguém os visse, mesmo assim aos beijos. Os gemidos abafados por beijos, os dois nus e suados. A dor e depois o prazer.

Sentiu os braços dele puxando-a pra perto, se virou e pode ver os olhos brancos como os seus a encarando.

- Oi – Ela disse tímida. Não que estivesse com vergonha, estava nervosa. E fazia muito tempo que ele não a via nervosa.

- Hinata isso... – Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas e ela temia o que ia ouvir. – Você forçou isso, mas eu quis também, nós estamos nisso juntos agora.

- Neji, eu...

- Você provocou Hinata, muito mais do que eu podia agüentar. Eu só preciso saber o que você quer de mim? Por que honestamente se você me pedisse pra nunca mais falar com você, eu não falaria, se você me pedisse pra eu me jogar de uma ponte que seja. Mas não me culpe por isso.

- Eu não estou de culpando Neji, eu sei o que eu fiz. Eu quis, e você também.

- Então o que você propõe?

- Como o que eu proponho? Neji, nós dormimos juntos, o que você acha que eu espero de você?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Hinata sentiu algo estranho, não era como ela havia planejado, provocava ele porque gostava dele.

- Você é um idiota Neji.

Enrolou-se em alguns lençóis e saiu do quarto. Nem ao menos acionou o Byakugan para ver se tinha alguém por ali, teve sorte. O seu quarto ficava no mesmo corredor que o quarto de Neji, assim que fechou a porta caiu no chão com lagrimas nos olhos. O que aconteceria com ela agora?

- Hinata abra essa porta. – Ela escutou a voz do primo.

- Vá embora.

- Por favor, alguém pode aparecer me deixe entrar.

Hinata ponderou por um momento, mas logo depois abriu a porta. Neji estava apenas com um calção e aquilo a deixava levemente desconcertada. Não que ele não se sentisse parecido ao vê-la enrolada naquele lençol.

- Hinata, eu...

- Eu não deixaria que acontecesse se não gostasse de você Neji. Eu não vou te obrigar a nenhum compromisso comigo, não se preocupe com isso. Se for o que você queria, por favor, agora me deixe sozinha.

Neji sabia que tinha sido a primeira vez dela, sabia como era seu pai, sabia o que se passava com ela. Não a deixaria sozinha naquilo, mas não faria isso por obrigação. Ele queria estar ao lado dela.

- Não Hinata, nós vamos assumir isso. Hoje à tarde.

- Mas...

- Eu já disse, estamos nisso juntos, eu abri espaço pra que você desse a sua opinião, mas agora quem vai decidir isso sou eu. Já chega de você tomando as rédeas da situação. Nós vamos assumir isso, e ficar juntos. Não vou deixar que outro homem toque em você. E você sabe é o que vai acontecer se não assumirmos isso.

- Não quero que faça isso por obrigação.

- Não é por obrigação. Eu também não deixaria acontecer se não gostasse de você.

E então o sorriso não era mais malicioso, era doce. Esse tipo de sorriso tinha se tornado raro nela. E pretendia encontrar ele todos os dias. Mas também gostaria daquele malicioso todas as noites.

Hinata o abraçou forte e ele correspondeu. Sabiam que não seria fácil o que estava por vir, mas estariam juntos, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Dizem que algumas coisas são predestinadas, o amor deles era. E agora ele sabia quando a prima tinha deixado de ser a garota tímida e inocente para se tornar a mulher falsa e manipuladora que era. Tinha sido ao mesmo tempo em que a proteção dele passou confiança, desejo e amor. E ele sabia por que só ele a via daquela maneira. Por que ela só confiava, desejava e amava ele.

* * *

**Era isso. Gosto? Manda Reviews... Não gosto? Manda uma critica com uma sugestão... :D bjooos**

* * *


End file.
